SoulxMaka - Graduation
by HazeTwisterkey
Summary: Scythe Meister Maka has finally achieved her goal in making her partner, Soul Eater, into a Death Scythe, and as a reward, Lord Death organises a leaving prom for the two, but afterwards, Soul and Maka have to make the difficult decision about what the future lies ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1 - Graduation Party

**A/N: I wrote this almost a year ago now, so I know it's poorly written but I wanted to upload the first chapter! I'm currently working on chapter 2, which should be up soon :D **

**B/N: HELLO EVERYONE I'm her beta and I spellchecked/formatted this and I'm so proud of myself and shameless self-promotion: CHECK ME OUT I'm lumisakom and I'm amazing at writing more amazing than HazeTwisterKey LOOOOOOOOL jkjk.**

* * *

** G.R.A.D.U.A.T.I.O.N.P.A.R.T.Y**

'Soul?' Maka called from inside her bedroom, obviously concerned. 'I... uh... can't reach the zip to do up my dress... Can you zip it up for me?' Maka nervously asked Soul.

'Sure, I guess,' Soul replied, and with that, Maka's bedroom door unlocked and opened, revealing a petite, flat-chested young lady with long, straight grey hair wearing a gorgeous mini dress, coloured like the sunset, with radiant shades of purple, red, pink, orange and yellow gleaming in the light.

'Wow Maka, you look amazing!' Soul exclaimed, stunned at how beautiful Maka looked.

'You mean it? For real?' Maka quizzed Soul, surprised at his initial reaction as she turned on the spot so her back was facing Soul.

'Would I ever lie to you?' Soul replied, giving his signature shark toothed grin, as he stepped forward and grabbed the zip on Maka's dress, ready to yank it up.

'No...' Maka said quietly as she blushed at Soul's remark.

With that, Soul began to slowly pull the zip up, taking care not to catch Maka's skin. Maka giggled to herself as she could feel Soul's breath tickling her on the back of her neck.

'What's up?' Soul asked, persistent on an answer as to why Maka burst out in a giggle fit.

'Don't worry, it's nothing. Have you finished yet?' Maka inquired, wondering if Soul was done yet.

'Yep.' Soul finished, as he released his grasp and took a step back.

As Soul stepped out of Maka's radar, Maka twirled on the spot a few times, letting her little dress flow out like a blooming flower.

'Stunning.' Soul mumbled under his breath, trying to keep to himself.

'What's the time Soul?' Maka questioned. 'How much time do we have until the prom?'

'It's 8.45pm; we'd best be on our way if we want to make it in time.' Soul replied.

With that, Soul and Maka headed toward the door to begin their walk to the DWMA.

A few streets away from their apartment, Soul and Maka were greeted by Black*Star and Tsubaki, not long followed by Kid, Liz and Patty.

'Wow Maka, you look so pretty!' Tsubaki complimented in her usual shy tone.

'I love your dress! Where'd you get it?' Asked Patty with sparkles in her eyes.

'Thanks. I've had this dress a while, I just never wore it... but now it's a bit small.' Maka answered, sounding devastated.

'It's so pretty, I want one!' Patty shrieked in her high pitch, squeaky voice.

'I'm afraid that your boobs would be too big for a dress like that,' butted in Kid, with his usual calm attitude.

'HEY!' screamed Patty, not happy with Kid's unkind remark.

Within a few minutes of walking down winding streets and alleyways, the gang had arrived at the DWMA ready for Soul and Maka's leaving prom. They were greeted warmly by Lord Death at the doorstep and were quickly ushered inside the building into the main hall.

The main hall had changed incredibly since classes at the beginning of the day. The hall was decorated with banners, streamers and confetti and had tables dotted around everywhere, full of food: crisps, pizza, punch and anything you could imagine. You could tell Kid had set it all out, as everything was perfectly symmetrical, as usual.

The main focus of the night was Soul and Maka's graduation; within seconds of them entering, they were being greeted and congratulated by random people they had never even seen or met before.

The night sailed by and Soul and Maka were having the time of their lives, but one thing kept plaguing Maka's mind more than anything – what would the future bring for her and Soul after graduating?


	2. Chapter 2 - That Feeling Of Love

**A/N: Yay chpt 2 finally up~~ I have no idea for the next chapter so it could take a while but be grateful I even uploaded this xD"**

**B/N: Haze keeps changing tenses but there weren't any spelling mistakes in this chapter! YAY LET'S ALL CHEER FOR HAZE NOW. ONE, TWO,THREE, FOUR; HAZE DON'T MAKE MISTAKES NO MORE lol no.**

* * *

**T.H.A.T.F.E.E.L.I.N.G.O.F.L.O.V.E**

_Maka's P.O.V._

Feeling overwhelmed by the heat of the party, I took a wander upstairs, out onto to the balcony to catch a breath of fresh air, to clear my mind and rid myself of this headache. The moon was pure white, gleaming in the night sky. I stood there for what seemed like a decade before Soul appeared at the entrance to the balcony and caught my eye.

'How'd you like the party?' Soul asked, strolling over to stand beside me.

'It's amazing,' I managed to blurt out, still mesmerised by the twinkling stars in the pitch black sky.

'I wish I could pause this moment, right here, right now,' Soul said calmly, slipping his hand into mine, entwining his fingers around my palm. 'I love you.' It was random and out of the blue, but I could imagine something like this would happen, seeing as we'd been trusted partners for years.

I carried on staring off into the landscape of Death City, and then I became fully aware Soul had just admitted his love for me.

Lost in the moment, I tilted my head sideways to lean on Soul's shoulder and slowly looked up into his deep crimson eyes.

'I love you too.'

In less than a split second, I was wrapped in Soul's arms as he gripped me tight. It took me by surprise, but I lay my head on his chest and listened to the steady heartbeat coming from his chest.

Next thing I knew, Soul was leading me down the main hallway of the DWMA, and I hadn't a clue where we were going. Soul stopped at a door, somewhere in a corridor that I didn't recognise. He opened the door, revealing a grand piano, shiny black, shimmering in the light. Soul pulled me into the room, closing the door to shut out the world. He sat at the chair in front of the piano and ushered me to sit next to him, so I did. Soul began to play the tune he played when we first ever met, and I couldn't help but blush. I tried to hide my emotions by looking down, but when the song finished, I raised my head and turned to face Soul, and our lips met.

This was the first proper kiss I'd had with a boy, unlike the peck on the lips I'd had with my mother and father when I was a toddler, so I was stiff at first, surprised, but I soon relaxed and let Soul nibble at my lip. I was the first to break off, and Soul and I just gazed into each other's eyes as we got up and left the room.

'For a flat-chested girl, you're quite good at kissing!' Soul teased me as we entered the hall, holding hands to show our love to the world. I yawned; it was getting quite late and it was near enough midnight by now, so Soul, acknowledging how tired I was, gave our goodbyes to everyone and we left for home.

Soul didn't want me to walk home, being so tired, so he sprinted home to fetch his motorbike and give me a lift, acting like a gentlemen. Within minutes he had arrived, and courteously, he helped me onto the back seat of his prized motorbike.

During the ride home, I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was the morning and I was in my bedroom. I was immediately alerted to the burning smell coming from in the kitchen. _Please don't tell me Soul's trying to cook breakfast? It's sweet, but..._ I dwindled off into my thoughts. Soul really did love me; otherwise he'd never have tried this.

I opened the door to find everything is intact and not alight, thank god.

'Morning sleepy head,' Soul called from behind the sofa as he got up to give me a kiss. I happily embraced Soul, and he kissed me softly on the cheek, and then wiped the sleep from in the corners of my eyes as I sleepily stared at his gorgeous eyes.

'You did this all for me?' I yawned, gazing at the beautifully presented breakfast that lay before me, set out on the table.

'Anything for my beautiful Maka!' Soul replied, making me blush.

As I was about to pull out the chair, Soul sprinted over, grabbing a tea towel which he flung over his arm, and he pulled out the chair for me, mimicking a waiter. Soul made me giggle by flashing his signature shark-toothed grin.

Whilst eating my breakfast, Soul was mesmerised and stared into my emerald eyes.

'Well?' Soul gazed at me as I dabbed the corners of my mouth with a napkin.

'You should cook more often, my little trainee chef!' I beamed at Soul as he fist pumps the air.

I sat there giggling as Soul made lots of funny gestures in triumph. As I closed my eyes almost crying of laughter, Soul scooped me up in his arms and carried me into his room, practically throwing me onto his bed. He then locked the door so Blair can't get in and disturb us.

Soul then dive bombed onto the bed sending me flying into the air, and he caught me in his strong arms. Slowly, he lowered me next to him and we turned to face each other.

For a while, we just shared more stories of our childhood, but when we finally decided to turn in to catch up on some sleep, we kissed passionately for a few odd minutes.

I never realised how warm Soul's kisses were. We barely ever left central heating on, so the warmth from Soul and his body was addictive.

While we kissed, Soul held me tight in his grip and close to his body, leaving me no choice but to place my cold, clenched fists on his bare chest.

When we finished, Soul wrapped one arm round my shoulder and I placed my head against his chest, allowing me to hear our hearts beat perfectly in sync. I couldn't help but notice the scar remaining from that time.

When I woke, Soul was hugging me tightly from behind with his face nudging mine. With one hand tightly holding Soul's grip round my waist, I used my free hand to gently stroke his hair for a while. When he began to wake, I kissed him on the cheek, which brought a smile to his face.

'Heya,' I said to Soul, to check he was fully awake and not dreaming.

'How'd you sleep?' Soul managed to reply.

'Like a baby.'


End file.
